Skins
with coyote sights and Hi-Spec Blue Skin]] page for weapon skins. If you want outfit skins, click here. Weapon Skins are various color schemes, that can be put on your gun to make it look more appealing. There are two types of skins. Universal skins, which can be put on any gun, and prestige X'' skins, which had to be bought for each gun individually. There are 13 Universal skins, and 24 Prestige skin packs, each pack containing 5 skins, total 120 unlockable skins, and 133 skins total Prestige 0 Skins '''Prestige 0 Skin' contain real simple skins. You get 5 skins of same category each 10 levels, starting at level 10, and finishing at level 60. Level 10 Skins: Color First unlockable skins are just color swap. There are 5 color variations available, and a skin can be bought for 100 Cr per gun. Skina001.png|Yellow Skina002.png|Green Skina003.png|Pink Skina004.png|Red Skina005.png|Blue Level 20 Skins: Camo Second unlockable skins are more tactical looking. There are 5 Camo Variations available, and can be bought for 200 Cr per gun. Skina006.png|Artic camo Skina007.png|Urban camo Skina008.png|Desert camo Skina009.png|Woodland camo Skina010.png|Covert camo Level 30 Skins: Splattered Third unlockable skins. There isnt much to say about these, other than the fact that there is paint (or mud) all over your gun (should have been more careful running around) and that they could be a reference to the game's paintball orgins. 5 Variations, can be bought for 400 Cr per gun. Skina011.png|Mud splattered Skina012.png|Red splattered Skina013.png|Yellow splattered Skina014.png|Blue splattered Skina015.png|Green splattered Level 40 Skins: Digital Camo 4th unlockable skins. Those are basically level 20 Camo skins, but digital (means they are pixelated). Can be unlocked for 600 Cr per gun. Skins:Arctic (more brighter than lvl 20 variant), Desert (more orange than light brown), Urban (Gray instead of dark green), Woodland (Darker than lvl 20 variant), Covert(more darker). Level 50 Skins:Royal Skins 5th unlockable skins. One of the most unique skins, due to them having reflections. Unlocked for 800 Cr per gun. Skins:Imperial (Purple), Eminence (Green), Aristocracy (Cyan), Royalty (Red), Nobility (Blue) Level 60 Skins: Ruddev 6th unlockable skins, and final Prestige 0 skins. These skins have words RUDDEV in neon on them. Only neon skins available at Prestige 0. Bought for 1000 Cr per gun Skins:Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green. Prestige 1 Skins Prestige 1 Skins '''have a huge difference between Prestige 0 skins. They look more appealing and complex, and have different categories for each 10th level. Their price is a level original price but with added 1000 (a level 10 skin for prestige 1 would cost 1100 Cr, level 20 for 1200 Cr, 30 for 1400 Cr, etc.) Level 10 Skins:Hi-Spec and Hexagon skins Hi-Spec Hi-Spec skins look futuristic and slightly surreal, having a skin color, apparently fighting with white color on the gun. There are 3 Hi-Spec Skins: Green, Red, Blue Hexagon skins They have hexagons, and weapon secondary parts become neon. There really isnt anything else to tell about them. 2 Skins:Alchemist (dark green), Beekeeper (yellow) Level 20: Neon Camo Those skins look like simplified covert camo, but the outlines become neon color. Skins:Green, Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow Level 30: Storm and Magic Skins + Overload Storm Storm skins look like A LOT of squiggly neon lines, which all make up into a storm. 2 Skins: Sparkstorm (Blue) and Firestorm (Orange), Magic Look a lot like Storm skins, but less lines, and they make 90 degree turns 2 Skins: Enchanted (Light purple) and Bewitched (Dark Purple) Overload Overload is an mix of Storm and Magic skins, having green Storm at the primary part of the gun, and having magenta Magic at secondary parts Level 40: Burn and Magma Skins + Containment Breach Burn Burn Skins make the primary part of the gun white, and adds colored stains all over it. 2 Skins:Acid (Yellow) and Freezer (Blue) Magma Magma Skins look like a magma rocks texture, with neon colors inbetween the "rocks" 2 Skins: Volcanic (Orange) and Hivemind (Crimson/Red) Containment Breach Containment Breach looks like some texture with bright yellow claws marks all over it. Level 50: Scales + Visualizer and Holographic Scales Scales skins have small neon lines form scale shapes all over the primary part of the gun 3 Skins:Wyvern (Magenta on White), Wyrm (Blue on Green), Leviathon (Orange on Purple, also colors secondary part of the gun into gold(?)) Visualizer Visualizer is the first animated skin a player can get. its a bunch of lines scrolling sideways on a weapon. This is supposed to look like an Audio Visualizer. Holographic Holographic is also the first animated skin a player can get, but it isnt as animated as Visualizer. It's a bunch of light colors slowly fading into each other. Level 60: Elements Final skins of prestige 1. All 5 skins are animated by scrolling, but differently from each other. Skins: Quantum(White scrolling from right to left), Molten(Orange scrolling from top to bottom), Plasma(Light Purple scrolling from right to left, Dark Purple from top to bottom), Toxic(Light Green from bottom to top, Dark Green from top to bottom), Frigid (Light Blue from top to bottom) Prestige 2 Skins Prestige 2 Skins are mostly just like Prestige 1 Skins. Their cost is 2000, and then 3000 for level 40 and above Level 10: Ware and Spark skins Ware skins Look like colored wires on black background. 2 skins: Software (Blue) Malware (Red) Sparks They are sparks. Thats literally it. 3 skins: Green, Orange, Blue Level 20: Marbled Looks like sprayed paint on a marble Skins: Pink, Grey, Green, Blue, Orange Level 30: Maze and Ultra-Spec Maze Looks like a maze at a primary part of the gun. Secondary part becomes dots. 3 Skins: Blue, Green, Orange Ultra-Spec A more white variant of of Hi-Spec 2 Skins:Blue, Pink Level 40: GLS GLS (probably stands for Generalised Least Squares), is a bunch of falling squares Skins: Aqua (Blue), Core (Yellow), Foundry (Red), Galaxy (Cyan on Purple), Element (Blue on Crimson) Level 50: Cyber Cyber actually has 2 variations, '''Cyber-Color, and Cyber-X. Both are a color scrolling from right to left, but Cyber-Color '''is on white, while '''Cyber-X is on black. Skins: Cyber-Blue, Cyber-R, Cyber-Pink, Cyber-B, Cyber-G Level 60: Flame Final unlockable skin pack. Features a strange pattern (presumably recreating flame) scrolling from bottom to top rather fast than any other scrolling skins. Skins:Green, Pink, Blue, Red, Orange. Prestige 3 Skins Yeah, they are the same as previous prestige skins, but at least one group per 10 levels (10-30 level skins price is 2000 Cr, 40-60 skins price is 3000 Cr) Level 10: Skulls Look like skulls. Human skulls. A lot of human skulls on your gun. Skins: Gold, Skulls (white), Emerald, Neon (looks like gold, but with neon (duh)), Frigid (Blue) Level 20: TEK Tek (Traffic Encryption Key?) looks like a tire mark, and some stains on your gun. I have no idea how to describe this skin lol. Skins:TEK(white), Frigid (Blue), Amethyst, Gold, Neon (Neon green) Level 30: Tiger Looks like tiger skin. Yeah, those skins are either hard to describe, or too easy to describe. Skins: Gold, Tiger(You know how a tiger looks, right?), Ruby, Neon (Basic tiger but with Neon), Frigid (Blue) Level 40: Engraved Look like engravings, and gives your gun a different material. Engravings stay the same with all the skins. Skins: Bronze, Titanium, Gold, Silver, Rose Gold Level 50: HyperSpace First animated skins of Prestige 3. Look like those fancy vfx you see in like StarTrek or Star Wars. Skins: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink. Level 60: Matter more like eye breaker lmao Matter skin is the final skins of Prestige 3. They kinda look if Material skins and Flame skins combined into one. Skins: Inferno (Red-Black), Void (Cyan-Blue), Cursed (Purple-Magenta) Abyss (White-Grey), Contagion (Yellow-Red) Universal Skins Universal Skins, unlike prestige skins, unlocked for every gun, even the ones that you dont own (though you will have to unlock a gun to put the skin on) Pride Flags Has two skins Pride and Trans, both resemble the apropriate flag (Gay and Transgender Flags) Area 51 Skins Area 51 Event Brought 2 new universal skins, that were obtained by anyone who joined the game during the event. Alien is a animated skin, it has alien faces on black background slowly scrolling from right to left on it. No Trespassing has words in white say "NO TRESPASSING" on red background Halloween Skins Were obtained by anyone joining the game during Halloween event. Ghosts have your typical ghost shapes slowly rising up. Jack-O-Lantern have scary faces "carved" in the pumkin like texture Universal Pack 1 For 249 Robux spent, Users would get 5 Skins. Radioactive is a Radioactive sign on yellow background Toy Gun makes your gun look like a toy gun (yep) Rain is the only animated skin in the pack. It's an animated rain on your gun Treeline is a Treeline, which also has its water reflection on it. Wooden is a wooden texture. Looks sick if you combine it with guns that have their primary parts made out of wood. VIP Pass For 699 Robux spend, Users would get an Outfit, VIP chat tag, 2000 Cr, and 2 weapon skins. (and something else in the future?) I actually dont know their names lol, i dont have vip, one is like scrolling dollar signs, the other looks like coins? Skina075.png|Pride Trans001.png|Trans Skina073.png|Jack-O-Latern from the Halloween event. Skina074.png|No Tresspassing from the Area 51 event. Skina005.png|Blue (100 Cr | Lvl 10) Skina008.png Skina009.png Skina006.png Skina007.png Skina002.png Skina003.png Skina001.png Skina018.png Skina019.png Skina016.png Skina017.png Skina015.png Skina013.png Skina014.png Skina011.png Skina012.png Skina010.png Skina027.png Skina029.png Skina025.png Skina023.png Skina026.png Skina024.png Skina021.png Skina022.png Skina020.png Skina036.png Skina038.png Skina039.png Skina034.png Skina035.png Skina032.png Skina033.png Skina030.png Skina031.png Skina072.png Skina071.png Skina070.png Skina069.png Skina068.png Skina067.png Skina066.png Skina065.png Skina064.png Skina063.png Skina062.png Skina061.png Skina060.png Skina059.png Skina058.png Skina057.png Skina055.png Skina056.png Skina054.png Skina053.png Skina051.png Skina050.png Skina049.png Skina048.png Skina046.png Skina045.png Skina044.png Skina043.png Skina042.png Skina041.png Skina040.png Skina038.png Skina039.png Skina036.png Category:Cosmetics